This invention relates to additives for hydrocarbons suitable for use in an internal combustion engine. In one of its aspects this invention relates to detergent additives for hydrocarbon fuels. In another of its aspects this invention relates to detergent additives for hydrocarbon lubricants. In another of its aspects this invention relates to fuel detergent additives for use in hydrocarbon fuel in internal combustion engines. In yet another aspect of the invention it relates to mixtures containing a plurality of different functional moieties combining to produce superior qualities for fuel detergents and lubricant detergents.
With the advent of pollution standards for automobile exhausts it has become important that fuel additives not contain metal ions that tend to poison the catalyst in automotive engine exhaust converter systems. An additive mixture has now been discovered which does not contain metal ions and which performs well in a variety of detergency and gum deposit tests and which will also pass the water tolerance test (ASTM D 1094). The product mix is based on readily available vegetable oils and is therefore economically attractive.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide additive mixtures for internal combustion engine fuels and lubricants containing multiple detergent functionalities. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for producing detergent additives for internal combustion engine fuels and lubricants. It is still another object of this invention to provide a detergent fuel composition combining a fuel detergent additive with a hydrocarbon suitable for use as fuel in an internal combustion engine. Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.